


All things must sometimes come to an end

by Hopestallion



Series: Crossover One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Daddy!Derek, F/M, Mommy!Erica, change of shows' canon, daddy!tyler, mentions of Caroline, mentions of Mystic Falls and the happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death brings madness and sometimes madness brings a fresh start.</p><p>When Tyler sired to Klaus, kills Pascal's bestfriend-/sister Erica -who is his girlfriend- the blonde is devastated. When Klaus kills Tyler -the last link to Erica- she breaks down. What if she can't die and goes mad? What if Erica and Tyler come back, what if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All things must sometimes come to an end

Kindergarten was a cruel place, no matter what other people told you. No matter what your Kindergarten teacher tried to make you believe. Or your parents invented for excuses, it was a place of cruel cruel reality.

Children weren't made to lie, they said things as they saw them. If you're too loud? They would tell you to shut up. If you're wearing not the nicest clothes? They would tell you, because they didn't understand. That not everyone could afford the same, that not everyone was living the same life.

They would avoid, who they didn't like, which wasn't necessarily bad, but was a start to loneliness. Pascal knew that, knew it by heart. Because she was a child that was always alone. And not because she wasn't pretty oh she was. Or because she didn't have the newest clothes, because she got plenty. But because she was different.

She knew not to let it snow in kindergarten, because it was dangerous and cold. She knew that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Because people didn't understand, they didn't know what she was, or what she could do. That she was harmless and just a child. She kept quiet.

But letting it snow wasn't the only special thing about her, she was always cold. Not in the freezing kind of way, like her mom and dad would be in winter, when they'd go out and come home with red noses. Pascal never had a red nose, not even red ears or cheeks. No, she was cold for others, when they touched her skin. Standing a safe distance away from her.

She didn't mind, Harry Potter was alone too. And then he met Hermione and Ron! And they became best friends and saved the world. No one else really knew Harry Potter in kindergarten. Because their mommies and daddies didn't read it to them. But Pascal did and so she didn't mind, but waited.

Life wasn't always cruel, not to everyone. And sometimes things worked out, when she turned four it seemed to be that case. There was a new kid in kindergarten and her name was Erica. She was blonde like Pascal, but her hair looked like gold. Like the ring of her mommy. And her eyes were brown, like the chocolate easter bunny, that Pascal had really liked. She smiled brightly and laughed loudly.

Erica was the first child to ever approach Pascal and while the blonde admired the other. She was too shy to say something, so she simply waited and watched the blonde girl. Her blue eyes unblinking, a little scared that Erica might vanish poof. Like a magic trick.

That didn't stop the older girl, because Erica was five. To come to her and reach out her hand, to touch Pascal's cheek. And that actually made the smaller blonde close her eyes really quickly and wait for something. She really thought Erica was going to slap her, but the finger she did not expect. That poked into her cheek and the “Hmmmm” that escaped the other's lips.

”You're not that cold... They say you are crazy cold and that they don't like it... I think you're not that cold...” Pascal opened her eyes and blinked fast a few times. “You are warm...” she replied and Erica smiled brightly. “Sure I am...” Erica knelt next to Pascal and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I'm gonna tell you a secret, cause you're my best friend now. And best friends have secrets...”

Pascal never had had a best friend and therefore she didn't know what best friends had or didn't. So she trusted Erica and nodded, the concept of secrets was known to the child. She knew Harry Potter by heart. “I'm a werewolf...” Erica giggled, Pascal's eyes grew wide. “Like Professor Lupin” she whispered back. Erica tilted her head a little. “I don't turn every full moon...” the impish grin was back on her face.

She leaned back a little, still very close to the blonde little girl, so no one else saw. And let her eyes light up the golden beta-color. Pascal gasped and that actually shocked her so much that snow flakes escaped her lips in little blooming flowers that melted right away. Erica's eyes went wide this time and stopped glowing. “Wow....” she tried to catch a snowflake.

Pascal was too afraid to say anything, her secret was out and if mommy and daddy found out. She would be in big trouble, because mommy said if someone found out there'll be no pie for her. For a week. A week without pie was a serious punishment. “You can't tell anyone... if mommy fiends out I get no pie...” Pascal said.

“That's what secrets are dummy! You can't tell my daddy either... cause otherwise I'm not allowed to watch any Netflix anymore...” the two girls agreed and move on to things children their age did. Played with their toys or played tag in the Kindergarten's actual garden.

Many years passed with the two staying as thick as they had the very first day of Kindergarten. And while every full moon got better for Erica, Pascal still spent them at the other's. When Papa Hale found out, he wasn't too angry about it. Because he knew Papa Singer and therefore knew about Pascal as well.

Pascal met Isaac and Boyd, Erica's brothers. She met Isaac, Boyd and Erica's friends. And the others met her friends in school. She didn't get that well along with Bonnie, but Erica and Caroline actually worked. She liked it, because that way she didn't have to divide her attention.

When the Salvatore's came back to Mystic Falls, everything was different. Pascal was no longer naive and little. She had a firm grip on her powers by now, which was all thanks to Derek – after spending so many years with the pack, she was allowed to call Erica's dad with his first name, like Erica did with Karen and Bobby-. She was not afraid of Damon nor Stefan, she was afraid of telling her friends, but when Elena dated Stefan and found out, it was like a lock was forcefully opened. Bonnie was a witch and next you knew Caroline was dating Damon and got killed by Katherine. Just to become a vampire.

Elena turned out to be adopted and a doppelgänger and things lost control. And what once was a really nice calm childhood, turned into a nightmare. Original Vampires loomed like a promise over their heads, like the guillotine over Marie Antoinette's head.

Pascal wasn't afraid of Klaus, maybe because she knew he couldn't kill her. It wasn't like the Vampires hadn't tried to munch her neck once or twice. It wasn't like Tyler hadn't tried to attack her during a full moon. But she was afraid for her friends lives, they weren't as safe as she was. And while she couldn't keep track of all of them, she could keep track of Erica and Tyler. The most important in the group.

During all the chaos, there was love. Not for her, she didn't like love. She didn't think much of it, but a distraction from actual duties. Duties towards school and her friends. But for Erica, who fell madly in love with Tyler. And while the two were the best couple that had ever existed. Pascal sometimes wished back to the time, where both were just her friends.

She spent more time on school wok and practiced her control over her power. Than she did with Erica and Tyler. There wasn't much she could do, when the two were kissing or talking to each other. With words, that should have been forbidden from the language long time ago.

Savoring the days where she would have Erica sleep over, sing her to sleep. Or tutor Tyler so he wouldn't fail his maths exams. There was only a count of them, before Klaus would strike again, feeling the betrayal of Stefan. Finding out Elena was still alive, it was bound to happen.

It did and Klaus was back in Mystic Falls with his sister this time, impulsive Rebekah. He was prepared, he didn't charge like he did the last time. He threatened. And oh did he do that good, Pascal was torn between saving Erica and saving Tyler. She knew Erica would never forgive her, but she picked Erica. Because it would always be Erica.

Tyler was forced to drink Klaus blood and the ugly snap that signaled his neck's break. Was so loud in the gym, it drowned out the sound of the whimpering humans in the back. Pascal knew Erica had to hate her for that, had to blame it on someone before it ate her up.

When Tyler woke up as a Vampire, Erica was by his side. Didn't really care for anything much, but to see how he was doing. If he might make it. Pascal didn't want to say it, but she knew from Damon, that no werewolf has survived the transition.

He was about to become the first. Drinking Elena's blood, gave him a second shot. As it had been used to curse the Hybrid nature in it's beginning stages. It was what also helped the transitioning. His eyes glowing, his fangs out, Tyler was a newborn hybrid.

He could turn at will now, though that came with the price of being loyal to Klaus. And while Pascal didn't like Klaus, she understood when Erica turned on his side, to help Tyler, she followed Erica. She would always follow Erica, to the day she died. Not having spoken since the incident in the Gym. Pascal simply watched the two from the shadows.

She didn't talk much anymore, she didn't interact with anyone. But held her head low, went to her AP classes, in which thankfully none of her friends were. Ignored Elena's or Caroline's attempts of calling her or even meeting her at random places. She left school early and hid in her bedroom. There was no more dancing or singing for her, it was her self inflicted punishment. For having hurt Erica. For not having been strong enough to protect both Tyler and Erica.

It reminded her a lot of kindergarten, but she didn't say anything. So long Erica was happy, there wasn't much that was necessary anymore. Erica had given a long time to protect Pascal from bullies, to make her smile. She had to give back as good as she had gotten.

She did not interact in the whole master plan of Klaus, didn't get involved. Because she did not belong to Klaus, as simple as that, she belonged to Erica. Klaus knew that, he knew that there would never be a way for him. To possess her powers, the ultimate defense, against the awoken Mikael. And that's why he punished her. That's why he did turn on her. A weapon that could kill him, was only as good as the anchor that held it. He knew that she was tied to Erica, he knew that was the only way she could work.

Tyler ripped Erica's heart out, on Pascal's birthday. The party had been a surprise for her, Erica had wanted to feel closer to her again, had wanted to show the other. That nothing had changed, nothing would ever. Their friends had decorated the living-room, had put up balloons. A sign that said 'Happy-birthday Snow Queen' probably Erica's idea.

There had been cake and presents. And then Tyler had turned around, right after Erica had given her her present. His hand in his girlfriend's chest, like it belonged there. Like it was the most normal thing to do. And with a swift move of his upper arm, his hand had come out with her heart.

She could see the shock on Erica's face, could see the shock on Tyler's. There is a scream, probably Elena's? Pascal didn't care, because she still didn't understand what had happened. Erica slumped forward and the younger blonde felt her body move forward, move to hold Erica. Her blood pouring out of the wound, coloring Pascal's shirt and hands, that held her back.

“Eri? If this is some sick joke, you can stop now....” she waited, a beat or two. But that was when it dawned on her. That she couldn't feel Erica's heart beat. That there was none. “No... no, no, no. no... Don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me... please...” she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Before she knew it was her who was crying.

Tyler was at his knees not far from her and Erica, holding his bloody hand to his head, looking between her and Erica's dead body. Like he had snapped out of a dream- a compulsion.

“Give her your blood...” she demanded of Damon, who was closest by, his lips were a thin line, eyebrows pulled together. Stefan was moving, so was Caroline. But Pascal didn't care, “Give her your blood!” she demanded again. “She's dead... you can't bring back the dead...” he snarled at her. The blonde felt how her body reacted without her even telling it to.

Ice was flooding the room, the walls covered in a thick layer of it. Stefan was fast, bringing out Elena and then Jeremy. Bonnie holding off the ice as good as possible with her magic. “No...”holding onto Erica, the blonde moved her body forward and back, as good as possible. Like she was rocking the other to sleep.

“I wanted you to forgive me... I thought you hated me... I spent those days away from you.... our last days....” she cried into the blonde's hair. Crying, holding her to her body. Not letting go of her, even when Stefan tried to. When her mother came rushing in with Derek, pulling them apart. Holding her daughter to her chest.

Everything changed from that day on. Only for her parents living, the blonde went from School to home and the cemetery like it was a daily prayer. Singing every night at the cemetery for Erica. Because she used to love it, when Pascal sang her to sleep. Not talking to anyone anymore. But the few words, her parents managed to get out of her.

Tyler was nowhere to be seen and when he returned, he didn't show up at the graveyard for weeks. Until he couldn't bear it and had to see the grave of his beloved. Finding their mutual best friend kneeling in the dirt and singing, to a headstone.

She simply scooted over, when she noticed the hybrid. Days of thinking, gave her the conclusion, that he was probably suffering far more than she was. After all, he had killed her, his hands would always carry that blood. “I....” he started, but she just held up her hand.

”Please don't... Whatever you want to say, don't say it... There is nothing we can do... nothing no one can do....” he looked away, his legs pulled to his chest, he had his arms around them. Pascal got up from the ground and left the hybrid at the grave. She couldn't look at Tyler anymore, couldn't talk to him. Not now, maybe never really.

While being cut off from everyone had had it's perks. She couldn't help but search for a link to Erica something she could hold dear. The Hales had moved back to their hometown, after their daughter had been killed. And while she still had contact to Isaac, she couldn't do more than write e-mails.

How ironic it was, when the link turned out to be Tyler. The person that Erica had loved the most, that could almost understand the unconditional love Pascal would always hold for Erica. And while the two never talked, sitting next to each other in front of Erica's grave. Gave her a little bit back of what she had lost.

She didn't know when she and Tyler got close enough to have each other's back. To be there for each other, but by now they were in tune. She could tell when he was close to the cliff and he could tell when she was. Erica had brought them together, to not fall apart on their own. She found her way slowly back to her powers.

While crippled they were, wanting to protect the left over link to Erica, brought it back piece by piece. Tyler learned Erica's favorite songs, could play them on the guitar. Would play them for the head stone, that would never sum up Erica's life correctly.

Pascal opened up to the hybrid, told him things about her and Erica's childhood, while he told her about some conversations between him and Erica. They even managed to push out a startled laugh from their systems. Like it actually scared them to laugh.

The search of Silas brings Klaus back again and like they hadn't learned in their second encounter. To stay away from Elena, Tyler couldn't. Matt was smack in the middle and he couldn't let his friend die. Instead he died himself.

“No hybrid of mine breaks the sire bond and disobeys, to live another day...” she didn't do anything, when she was held down by a coven of witches, her powers blocked. Watched as Klaus ripped out Tyler's heart and threw it right next to her face. “You have no one now, who will you turn to?” his sardonic smile in place.

”A werewolf bite.... that's what kills my kind...” the words were out, before she even really registered them. But with Erica gone and Tyler now too, there wasn't much to wake up for the next day. Without her, her parents would be safe and so would be Tyler's mother. There would be nothing to threaten Klaus anymore and they'd be safe.

“Is that how you want to die?” Klaus British accent flooded her ear, when he lifted her head in her chains to look him in the eye. “Yes...” he smiled at her softly this time. “You really did care for them, didn't you... family... I know how that feels” he could have fooled her, if he hadn't just killed the last shred she had had. “Just do it... please....”

His teeth pierced her wrist, the canines drilling into her skin. Like it was butter and they were the knife. The venom entered her blood stream, caused her body to twitch in it's chains. Before her hands tried to claw at the ground. The pain louder in her head, than anything she had ever experienced. Almost as painful as losing Erica, or watching Tyler die.

It took her 24h's in the chains, to settle down, sweat covered her body. For the hallucinations to take over her mind. Watched her child self play with Erica. Or when Tyler had taught her how to play pool. She could see all three of them together, and when Elijah had mercy with her. Picked her up and laid her down in the mansion's couch to die in peace. She saw Tyler carrying her. Saw Erica wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

Two more days passed, before she died in her sleep. Peaceful, if once did not see the wounds at her wrist. Like she had fallen asleep and could awake a moment or two later. To Elijah's and also Rebekah's surprise. That was what she did. Woke up a week after her death, when ice had covered her corpse, had made a solid coffin, unmovable for anyone.

Melted away when her soul was pushed back into her body, the wound healed. Her eyes wide and open, tears trickled down each side of her face. Turned her head to look at the two Originals. “Why....”, none of the two answered but a red haired woman. A witch.

Genevieve a witch of the french quarter answered her. Your kind is older than any of ours. You are one of your kind. Created by god, for the day of judgment. Until then you can not die. However, with each death comes a new set of memories...” Pascal didn't understand, she still knew who she was. “This case is special.... you were linked to those two, in a way no one has ever been with your kind... I am afraid, you will always stay this person you are now...”

It took two hybrids and two witches, to die for the chains to be locked around each of her wrists. Klaus furious wanting to kill her again and again, only held up by Elijah. Who could not fault the young woman for losing her mind. How could one not lose their mind, when all they had was taken and there was no way of ever reuniting with them.

He pitied the young woman, who was now locked in the french Quarters, in a tomb. The chains prevented her magic from harming anyone in New Orleans. The witches renewed the spell, every month to keep her down.

Months passed by, Hayley gave birth to her baby. Klaus forged his daughters death, the original witch and vampire hunter coming back to life. And by the time passed, no one remembered the girl in the tomb anymore. No one but the witches, who kept her shut off from the world. Not even Esther venturing to free her.

As much as Vampires were made to be monsters, there were things even a Vampire couldn't watch. Not if it was as old as Elijah was. He couldn't help but keep an eye out on the blonde, that reminded him so much of Rebekah. How she could have turned out to be, if they hadn't had each other.

Finding out that Tyler and Erica came back to live and were looking for their petite missing friend, had been no hardship. He knew many vampires and many wanted to stay in his favors. Thousand years paid off one way or the other.

Contacting both, he brought them to New Orleans, behind Klaus back. He knew that the original hybrid was impulsive. And he had no desire of his brother meddling, with this. Not after he had done the damage in the first place.

”If you're lying to me... I will find a way of killing you I promise...” he admired the braveness of the werewolf, come back to life. Although she had faced death with an original, she was willing to threaten, to get her friend back. Loyalty.

Tyler stood right next to her, he was every ounce of an alpha, if he had had a pack. Though he hadn't always been, how death could shape you. “I give you my word, it is not a lie, that brought you here. And you can feel her can you not?” he lead them to the tomb the blonde was locked up in.

The magic had found an outlet in the blonde, all the spells and her own magic having changed her appearance just slightly. Her hair long and spilling over her shoulders, thighs and legs. Pooling on the dirty rocky ground. Elijah wasn't a monster per se. Although his vampiric nature, begged to differ here and there.

He had made sure, that the witches cared for her body. Kept it clean and clothed, though she wouldn't eat. In a trance of 'No more'.

Erica wanted to touch her, wanted to hug her and hold her. But the magic of the witches kept any supernatural creature out. Only Genevieve who had lifted the veil for them to see her, able to pass.

“I guess you are the lucky parents then...” the smile on her red lips, was all the witch one could put into a smile. “Parents?” Tyler spoke for once, it seemed he had been pulled out of the shock. “Well I assume Elijah did not explain?” she rose an eyebrow at the Original Vampire.

“I do not meddle with things, that are far beyond me. It is your duty as a witch and therefore your expertise to explain.” his hands in his pockets he waited for the witch to explain. Erica had to admit, that Elijah was truly a man of his word. There as no sneak attack, there as no Klaus. Just his offer to help.

“Well how do I explain that... Let me put it into these words. Imagine a doll, now imagine her with the electronic inside that makes her speak alright?” There as a frown on both werewolves faces, but they nodded. “Now the doll is broken and parts of the electronics are too. There is a spell, that can create a new doll and press the parts of the electronics that work into it. Voila you have a new doll...”

“You're going to recycle her?” it wasn't sure if it was anger or surprise that swung in the voice but it could have been a healthy mixture of both. “She is a human, the memory of her body, of her cells? We can save that, but her memories? What makes her Pascal? That we can not save, that's far beyond repair...”, “So you basically want to help her be reborn...” Tyler seemed to have gotten the complexity of it all, which surprised Elijah a tiny bit. He had always thought of him as muscles and not much more.

“That's why we're here right? You want to know if we're willing to take her. If we'd go this far...” Erica looked at Elijah, not minding the redhead in front of her. “Oh I do know you are. You are here, because no matter how much you fear Niklaus and the death he let you both live. The need and want to protect her, to have her back? Is far stronger than any fear could be... It is admirable I have to admit...”

”We'll do it...” Tyler turned his head to look at his now living-breathing girlfriend. “Of course we will..” Genevieve shrugged her shoulders. “Fine...” We will do it the next full moon, we need all the magical help we can.

They return to Mystic Falls nine months after the spell. Not because Erica had delivered the baby, but because the spell needed nine months to reform the body and give the mind a clean slate. A baby in her arms, Tyler by her side. Mystic Falls didn't feel much like a home.

Both human though and the magic gone from Mystic Falls. It was a safe place to live now.No Vampires that could harm them, nothing that could interfere. And if Karen notices the baby's similarity with her late daughter, she doesn't say anything but helps the young couple. And if Derek buys a mini leather jacket? Or Carol prepares a room in her mansion. For the little girl to visit as much as possible? None of them let the two know, that whatever they had done the nine months. They didn't care.

Because they had them all kind of back, a little weird maybe. A little different than they had begun this journey. But it seemed like it had been worth it in the end. And what if Erica was a young mother, managing college and a bay. And what if Tyler tried to startle the baby girl, to make her let it snow here and there. No one really mentioned it.

Not even when the bracelet on the girl's arm had said 'Pascal Mason Lockwood'.


End file.
